fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Curse of the Ebony Scepter/Chapter 1 Weeds Among The Flowers
Flower Fields: Wisterwood's Meadow You will exit out of the door on Wise Wisterwood’s trunk. The first thing Mario sees an oddly coloured Piranha Plant being attacked by a larger, normal colored one. Walk up to it to start a battle. After winning, the Piranha Plant will say that his name is Nippy, thanks you for saving him. Wise Wisterwood will tell Mario that there have been something strange has been happening around Flower Fields, the entire field has become overrun by Piranha Plants. Luigi will reckon that one of Bowser’s minions is using one of the Rainbow Orbs to do these things and that they have to be stopped. Wisterwood says that he saw someone with a red sphere enter Flower Fields around the time the strange occurrence began. Nippy will then ask if he can join your party. Luigi will say that he should. Nippy has joined your party! His field ability is to tell Mario about his surroundings and in battle he can reveal enemies’ HP. Flower Fields: Bramble Path Head off in the eastern direction, the only way you can go. You will be faced with some plant based puzzles on the way. Eventually, Mario will reach a bramble patch that he cannot cross, but you will find a small red crystal in a chest that will allow him to transform into Paper Plane mode on a plane panel to fly across. Flower Fields: Well Beyond the bramble patch, you will find the well and a save point. Save, because there is a battle up next. Jump down the well and you will be faced with a large Piranha Plant. Mini Boss: Power Piranha HP: 12 Attack: 3 Def: 0 The Power Piranha has two attacks, one is to bite Mario or his partner, and the other is to blow toxic breath on Mario and his partner to poison him. Just use regular attacks and it will be defeated rather quickly. Flower Fields: Well Passage After defeating it, walk down the hallway and go through the tunnel to reach a spring. Jump on it and you will come out of another well. Flower Fields: Bramble Path Keep going, fighting more Piranha Plants and solving puzzles as you go until you reach an empty meadow Flower Fields: Piranha Plant Patch Standing in the middle of the meadow is Larry Koopa, who is holding the Red Rainbow Orb. Boss: Larry HP: 20 Attack: 3 Def: 0 Larry has multiple attacks: he can ram you, summon vines to whip you and summon a Piranha Plant to fight alongside him. Just keep attacking him and Larry will eventually fall. Flower Fields: Piranha Plant Patch After defeating him Larry will run away, dropping the orb. Congratulations! You got the Red Rainbow Orb and completed Chapter 1! Peach Event Peach is in a cell in Bowser’s dungeon. In the cell next to her is someone who looks like Merlon. Talk to him through the bars in the side of the cell and he will introduce himself as Merlaster, Merlon’s brother. He explains that Bowser has stolen a set of objects called the Rainbow Orbs. Merlaster says that he was the guardian of the orbs, but was struck down by Bowser and his minions, who were using the power of a weapon called the Ebony Scepter. He tells Peach that they must escape, and that he can use his magic to contact his brother Merlon to tell him that he and Peach were all right. He pulls out his crystal ball and gives his message to Merlon to pass on to Mario. Category:Chapters